


Moonlighting

by keepyourpantsongohan



Series: Kakayama Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, General, KakaYama Week 2018, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Konoha Shinden, Retirement, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourpantsongohan/pseuds/keepyourpantsongohan
Summary: An arm is thrown around Tenzō’s shoulders. “Most shinobi your ageretire,Kakashi.”“Pot-kettle,” replies Kakashi, with a defiant prod at his side. “Besides, Iamretired. Why else would I be lazing around hot springs?”“To attract trouble,” says Tenzō, entirely serious.(Kakayama Week Day 2018 Day 3: Alternative Prompt - Hot Springs)





	Moonlighting

Sneaking in is probably ill-advised, thinks Tenzō, but he doesn’t imagine the owner of this inn would appreciate him attempting to enter through the front door at this hour. As it is, he steps off the conveniently-grown tree branch and phases through the wall into the second-story room.

His eyes land on the sleeping form immediately, and he steps forward. He manages one step before he feels the tip of a blade pressed against his back, ready to strike. The sleeping figure disappears with a  _pop_.

Turning so his face is visible in the moonlight, he asks, “Is that a kunai I’m feeling, or are you just happy to see me?”

Kakashi stows his weapon. “Both. Evening, Tenzō.”

“Do you keep weapons in all of your robes?” He steps backward, this time, further into the room. 

“Yes, in fact.” Kakashi matches him, moving forward in the same direction. 

A pause. “You know, that’s a little paranoid.”

A hand on Tenzō’s shoulder, tugging him closer. “That’ll happen when people keep breaking into your room.”

The moment Kakashi pulls down his mask, Tenzō leans in to kiss him, slow and warm and full of longing. When they pull away, he says, “Thank you, for sending the kids to see me. It was good to see Naruto, and even Sasuke too. Sarada’s practically a genin now.”

“What did you think of her?” asks Kakashi, falling back onto the bed.

Tenzō follows suit. “From what I could tell, she has Sasuke’s face with Sakura’s personality.”

“Personally, I see a bit of Naruto in her.”

“Don’t tell Sasuke.”

Kakashi smothers his laughter against Tenzō. “Careful. If I sound like I’m having too much fun in here, Mirai’s sure to think I’m up to something.”

“What’s she like?”

After a moment of thought, Kakashi decides, “Kurenai’s face with Asuma’s  _teenage_  personality. Be glad you missed that period in his life. He was very tightly-wound.”

“We can’t all be cool and hip,  _rival_ ,” deadpans Tenzō, grinning. 

“If you say that three times, Gai will appear at my window.” 

Tenzō’s eyes drift to the window, as if expecting to see their friend standing on his hands in the moonlight. He turns his head back to Kakashi. “How is the nostalgia tour going? Am I meant to believe that either of you have taken any time to rest?” Raising his eyebrows, he adds, “I’m sure it’s a complete coincidence the last inn you stayed at was near to the recent kidnappings in Yugakure.”

Kakashi averts his gaze, pursing his lips in a way that tells Tenzō he’s holding back his own smile. “Was it? Sounds troublesome.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I heard the victims have been returned to their village without harm,” Tenzō says lightly. At Kakashi’s answering grin, he lets out a beleaguered huff, shifting closer to his companion. An arm is thrown around Tenzō’s shoulders. “Most shinobi your age  _retire_ , Kakashi.”

“Pot-kettle,” replies Kakashi, with a defiant prod at his side. “Besides, I  _am_  retired. Why else would I be lazing around hot springs?” 

“To attract trouble,” says Tenzō, entirely serious. 

“Twenty years,” says Kakashi, with an exaggerated sigh, “and not an ounce of faith.”

“I have  _faith_ ,” responds the other man fondly, “that you will make sure to protect as many people as you can until the day you die of chakra exhaustion.  _Again_.” He adds, narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi holds a hand to his heart. “Low blow, shinobi. My reserves have been much better since I lost the sharingan. And I  _repeat_ ,” says the former Kage, with narrowed eyes of his own, “Pot-kettle. Remind me, which of us is on vacation with his best friend, and which of us is merely switching out on his regular rotation guarding a former S-rank criminal?”

“I’m younger than you,” Tenzō tells him, unrepentant.

Kakashi traces the smile lines on Tenzō’s tired face, and his eyes close involuntarily. “Are you?” he teases. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“Are you calling me old, Rokudaime?” says Tenzō, his smile forming beneath Kakashi’s hands.

“You started it,” retorts Kakashi, but he leans into Tenzō as he says it. When his lips are by Tenzō’s ear, he goads, “Most shinobi your age retire, Tenzō.”

Tenzō opens his eyes. “I have my duty to Konoha,” he reminds the other man. There is no touch of resentment in him. Only loyalty to his village and his people, as he makes sure the children of Konoha, at least, will never be swept away in the night to a laboratory again. 

“You’ve done your duty to Konoha,” says Kakashi. Equally, Kakashi doesn’t phrase it like an argument. He notes it like it’s an indisputable truth, and Tenzō can’t hold his gaze anymore. 

“My duty will never be done,” Tenzō says firmly, staring up at the ceiling. Unbidden, images from fourteen years past flood his mind. And then, older images, ones he barely remembers now, but ones that are filled with green light and distorted glass. 

Kakashi takes hold of his chin to redirect his attention. “I won’t deny that I still don’t trust Orochimaru. His pardon was always more strategic than sentimental. But there are new faces to take on those duties, Tenzō. Ones just as eager as you to protect the village.” There is an offer, in Kakashi’s tone, which he does not give voice. 

Tenzō asks anyway. “What would you have me do instead?”

“Whatever you want,” says Kakashi simply. “Go visit some hot springs. Get a dog. Start a farm.”

Taking hold of Kakashi’s wrist, Tenzō murmurs, “Those sound a lot like your plans.” There is endearment in his voice as he says it. 

“I already have eight dogs,” Kakashi replies innocuously. “And I don’t know much about farming.”

Laughing, Tenzō says, “They named you poorly, then.”

“They named  _you_  well,” says Kakashi, with a sincerity that makes his heart stutter, even after so many years. 

Tenzō can imagine a life, where he isn’t a shinobi. Where he sits in the sun in civilian clothing making something good out of hard work instead of chakra. Where he visits inns like this for more than just an evening between missions. He doesn’t know if it’s possible, or even what he wants, but Kakashi makes him think about it. That in itself, seems like a task he could not have done alone. 

“Hot springs, huh?” Tenzō asks pensively. 

Kakashi nods. And then, with an impish grin, he offers, “I can show you these ones if you like.”


End file.
